


The Butterfly Society

by protectchatnoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (I have know idea don't judge my history skills), Adrien is a prince, I might add tags later, Luka is pretty chill, Marinette just doesn't want to get involved, Multi, Plagg is... a horse, Set in the Past, Swords, What Have I Done, and mildly amused most of the time, and muskets, and quite a bit of fighting so I might put the rating up, everyone else is really badass, i have literally no idea how to tag this, it's an alternate universe with no magic, kind of a bitch in this actually, like a LONG time ago, slight misogyny because Adrien is..., where are y'all Lilagami people at??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectchatnoir/pseuds/protectchatnoir
Summary: Here we have a bored prince who doubles as a mysterious highway robber, a bread maker's daughter who doesn't want to get involved, and a band of vigilante-rebels.or"Marinette was absolutely wonderful," Luka continued, ignoring both Adrien and Kagami. "An astounding young lady. I do hope we see her again."Adrien frowned, sitting beside Kagami at the table. "I don't understand why you are so infatuated with her.""And I don't understand why you are sitting at our table," Kagami muttered. "You, sir, are a criminal."





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of a French prince wasn't an easy one; the hundreds of tiresome responsibilities he had to see to - in preparation for his succession to the throne, should his father die - took their toll. But the worst part was the complete lack of freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUP LADS  
> I'm back with another goshdanged fic. Duuhgfggtffhjjj I promised myself I'd finish two other fics before posting this. I didn't. But, I did finish Think Twice so that's basically like 50% of that so basically I did good!!!!! :D :D 
> 
> Anyway, this is a kinda medieval fic I guess (I DON'T KNOW HISTORY HELP) 
> 
> It's not a three musketeers alternate universe but it's low-key inspired by bbc musketeers and other tv shows like that? So that's the kind of genre I guess.
> 
> LUKADRIENETTE, yeahhhh!
> 
> Also Ninath because it's so underrated ejdjdjdjdjxjdjcnn 
> 
> And Lilagami (I had to make the tag for that??? Where are the Lilagami peeps at?????? :O) 
> 
> Aaaand Adrien is a bit of a jerk in this coz he's the prince and he grew up in a reeeally privileged sort of way, but #redemption later on rigggghhhhhtt
> 
> So this is probably gonna be my main focus for a while. I will finish one new message soon I swear xD 
> 
> Well, I hope you like this, and feel free to let me know what you think!! :D
> 
> Ooh also is the summary too long? Looks kinda long but eh

Chapter One

 

When his father told him about the bethrothal, the prince was angry.

He had known that this day would come eventually, but this was so soon. _Too soon._  And it would have been nice if he'd been allowed to choose his future wife for himself, but apparently that wasn't how it worked in the royal family.

The life of a French prince wasn't an easy one; the hundreds of tiresome responsibilities he had to see to - in preparation for his succession to the throne, should his father die - took their toll. But the worst part was the complete lack of freedom. The slow days when royal duties were scarce - he spent hours upon hours with nothing much to do, and his father, the king, didn't like him leaving the palace if it wasn't for embassies and the like. So Prince Adrien stayed in the palace, awaiting the night's return.

Because his father never knew when he snuck out during the night. And that's why he adopted his counter part, for lack of better term. His alter ego.

Chat Noir. 

Life as a French prince was dull, but a double life as an infamous highwayman was full of excitement and adventure.

Chat Noir was well known throughout the kingdom. He was known for ambushing innocent travellers and taking their riches and good. He was known for his powerful black horse and his leather clothes. He was known for his trademark black mask and his worn hat.

Okay, so, he was a prince. He didn't _need_ the money he stole. But without his secret identity and his robberies, Adrien would live a life of boredom and responsibility and - _arranged marriage._

 

"Who _is_ she?" Adrien asked as he finished eating. "I've never even met her. Father, do you mean to tell me that you intend to marry me off to some woman who I've never even met?"

 

"Son, I am far too busy to argue about this. I need to prepare for Princess Bourgeois' visit in three weeks, and we have received news that an attack from England could be imminent. We cannot afford to be at war at such a time; your upcoming marriage is important, and it is the top priority." His father waved his hand at a servant who filled his goblet with wine before moving to the side of the dining hall. The prince shot her a small smile.

 

"My point is, I must send one of my most trusted advisors to Britain to ensure that the potential threat is merely a rumour. The Princess' father has rule over not only Sweden, but he also has power in Norway and Switzerland. Your marriage will gain us very strong allegiances should war commence. Adrien, I know you don't want this, but think of the country. You are a prince, son. Think like one."

His father stood up. "You must dispel these fantasies you seem to have about love. Your marriage will be a practical one, not a romantic or, necessarily, a happy one." The king left the room.

 

Adrien sighed and his body slumped in his chair, resting his head on the table. Why did everybody expect so much of him? It wasn't _fair_. It didn't help that he wasn't getting a great deal of sleep anymore. His time spent as Chat Noir left him a few hours of sleep, at best. He lifted a hand and waved it feebly at the servant, who immediately came over and topped up his wine.

"Your Highness, if I might suggest something..?"

 

Adrien gave a half-hearted shrug. "What's the matter, Alya?"

 

"Well, Sire, I happened to overhear your conversation, and I don't think the marriage will be so bad. You might like her when you meet! I've heard good things about the Bourgeois family. The princess is said to be a most kind and gracious-" 

The servant stopped speaking when the prince groaned in exasperation. She bowed her head. "Forgive me, Sire, if I have spoken out of place."

 

"Not at all, Alya. I know you mean well. Once this princess and I are wedded, I'll see to your promotion. You deserve something higher than the position of a lowly serving girl; you shall be her maid."

 

Alya smiled. "Oh, thank you, your Highness! You are very kind."

 

"Of course, think nothing of it. Prepare my chamber - I wish to retire to bed now."

 

~

 

Once he was back in his room, Adrien moved the wooden chest in front of his bed and lifted the loose floor board underneath it. He removed the heavy leather coat and battered hat from where they were stashed underneath the floor. Then he removed the chunky leather boots and black mask, and finally, his best sword, along with his musket.

He dressed swiftly, making sure to mess up his hair before putting the hat on. Adrien glanced in the mirror. It was miraculous, really, how fast he could change from a handsome prince to a wild-looking highway robber.

 

Adrien quickly replaced the floorboard and the wooden chest, before locking his door so that no one noticed his absence. He then climbed out of the window and jumped.

 

Now, his window was quite a way above the ground, but gargoyles dotted the castle's walls, and he landed expertly on one halfway down. He wobbled precariously for a moment before he jumped the last few metres, and landed on his feet like a cat.

He made his way towards the royal stables and darted past the sleeping stable boy, past his usual hunting horse, towards the stall at the far end. No one rode _this_ horse. Stable hands knew him as 'Nightmare', because of his unpredictable and wild nature. The prince knew him by a different name.

 

"Hello, Plagg," he whispered, stroking the horse's velvety nose. Plagg nuzzled his face and snorted impatiently as Adrien led him out of the stall and silently saddled him. 

"I know, I know, I missed you too," the prince whispered. "Today was dull. I'm to be married to a princess who I don't even know. It's dreadful. But we're going to have fun tonight, my friend. The moon is bright, Plagg. The stars are bright. I expect people will be travelling tonight. Towards the end of the night especially, when the sun is rising." He led the horse out of the stable and moved silently to the edge of the forest before mounting.

"I want to get a long way away from the castle tonight. Let's go, Plagg. Ya!" 

He kicked his feet, and Plagg took off through the trees.

 

Within minutes they were deep in the woods. The moonlight sparkled on the damp leaves that carpeted the forest floor. It had rained the previous night, and riding in the rain was never much fun; but tonight was clear, and though the air was cold, it was refreshing. Just being outside at night time filled Adrien with excitement.

Willing Plagg to move faster, he tightened the reins and kicked his feet again. "Come on, boy. Let's get to the road."

When they emerged at the edge of the trees and turned on to the road, Adrien took a moment to admire the night sky. It was nicer here than back at the castle; there were often torches burning all night long, and the firelight interrupted that of the stars. But here, the road was bathed in a cold, silver light. 

He rode on, faster and faster down the road until Plagg's hooves were kicking up dust, leaving a cloud behind them.

Adrien laughed, the sound whipped out of his mouth by the wind and carried away. _This was amazing_. It always was. It always would be. Plagg wasn't known as 'Nightmare' for nothing - nobody except the prince had ever tried riding him, but everybody knew that the horse was one of the fastest and most powerful in the royal stables. The feeling of his hooves thundering beneath them was nothing less than magical. 

After watching the trees either side of the road blur past for what felt like an eternity, Adrien noticed a light further down the road, and slowed to a stop. He heard horses, and wheels.

_A carriage._

A grin split his face as he urged Plagg onwards. He reached the carriage in less than a minute. The carriage's driver stopped the horses, and glanced past Adrien nervously. 

"Um, excuse me, sir. You're blocking the road."

 

"Oh, I am? Apologies, my good fellow. I had no idea." Adrien dismounted and drew his sword. "What's in the carriage?" he asked, indicating with his sword to the back.

 

"Please, sir, I mean no harm. I'm just driving my master's daughter back from the ball. We have nothing of great value on us."

 

"I bet the lady has some nice jewellery." He raised his voice. "Get out of the carriage!"

 

Adrien heard a terrified cry from behind the driver before somebody clambered out and on to the road. The dirt stained the hem of her pale dress. "Please," she cried. "Please don't hurt me!"

 

"Don't worry, ma'am. I won't let him."

Adrien whipped around to see who the voice had come from. A young men dressed in black stood behind him.

"Ah," the man began, a hint of amusement in his voice. "The infamous Chat Noir. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He gave a mocking bow. "Why don't you leave this nice girl alone, _kitten?_  Let's settle this like two gentlemen." The man drew his sword.

 

"And who might you be?" Adrien snapped, blocking the young man's sword with his own.

 

"My name..." he began, "is of no concern to you. Give in, Kitty. I honestly don't see what's so entertaining about harming innocent people." He slid the sword down and swung it around to Adrien's side; the prince easily parried. 

 

"I don't harm anyone," Adrien growled. "But you can't defeat me. I'm Chat Noir. You'll never defeat me."

 

His mysterious opponent stepped back and dropped his sword, holding his hands up in surrender. Adrien smirked, satisfied that he'd won this battle so easily. 

 

"Maybe not on my own," the man said, and whistled. 

And the, from the trees, seven others appeared. All of them were wearing black, and masks concealed their faces. Adrien's eyes widened in surprise.

"Who _are_  you?"

 

"Give in, Chat Noir. You can't fight all eight of us."

 

"Tell me your name!" Adrien shouted.

 

"Why does it matter to you? You're going to lose whether or not I introduce myself. Ah well, if it matters so much - I am Luka Couffaine. And you, my friend, are in a lot of trouble!"

His comrades cheered. "You have two options, kitty. You can fight, or you can run. I highly recommend the second one. Somehow, I can't imagine you taking on all of us."

Adrien spat on the ground in front of him and raised his sword. "Bring it, _Couffaine."_

 

Luka shrugged. "Fine, be like that. Get him, Kagami."

One of his men moved forward, his sword raised. Although Adrien couldn't see his face behind the black mask, his new opponent's body language screamed aggression. He charged, sword pointed directly at Adrien. The rest of the men cheered. The prince stepped sideways, dodging the blade. He pulled his musket of his coat. And when Adrien pointed it at this - 'Kagami', as Luka had called him - his opponent froze in fear. Luka threw his arms in the air.

"Oh, _come on!_ That isn't fair. This is a sword fight. Put the musket away." He stepped in front of his friend - stepped into the line of fire.

 

Kagami ripped the mask off. "Luka! Get out of the way. This is my fight, I don't need your protection!"

 

Adrien gasped as he regarded the scene before him. He pointed at Kagami. "You're a _girl?"_

She scowled back at him. "What difference does it make?" She pushed Luka out the way and lunged at Adrien, knocking the pistol out of his hand with a high kick and catching it expertly. Suddenly her sword was at his throat.

"Give in, or die. I'll let you ride away with your life, Chat Noir - as soon as you give me your sword."

 

The imminent threat of death was a little too much for him to deal with, so he dropped the sword. Kagami caught it with her foot, before flicking it into the air and catching it with her hand. "A wise desicion, Chat." She removed the sword from his throat, but pointed his own blade at his chest. "Get on the horse."

He obeyed, jumping on his horse and preparing to flee.

 

"Wait, wait!" Luka exclaimed. "You're right; we should introduce ourselves properly! It isn't very gentlemanly of us to depart on such a dire note, now, is it?"

 

Adrien snorted. "I'd like my sword back now, please."

 

Ignoring him, Luka continued. "I'm Luka Couffaine, though you already know that, I suppose. This is Kagami, my best swordsman. Well, swordswoman. She's excellent at the art of swordfighting; though you probably already figured that one out, huh?" 

Kagami gave a curt nod, flicking Adrien's sword as if to prove Luka's point.

He chuckled. "This is Juleka Couffaine. My sister." 

 

Luka proudly wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulder as she took her mask off.

 

"Hi," Juleka muttered. "Nice to watch you _get your butt kicked."_

 

"She doesn't want to be here," Luka speculated with a laugh. "Then we have Kim: my best archer. The best archer in France, I dare say!"

 

He pointed towards one of the taller of his comrades. This archer - Kim - tore his mask down and glared at Adrien.

"You're a jerk, and no one likes you."

 

Luka raised his eyebrows and shook his head slightly. "I'm just now realising what a charming bunch I've been associating myself with! Be nice, Kim."

Kim scowled.

 

"This is Alix. Don't let her size trick you into leaving yourself vulnerable. She may be small, but she's one of my most deadly killers. Watch out for her daggers."

 

She removed her mask, exposing a dirty look aimed at Adrien. "I'm not _small,"_ she muttered. "Why are we still here?"

 

"Nobody wants to be here, apparently!" Luka sighed, and pointed to the back of the group. "That's Ivan. He'll basically break some of your bones if you wrong him. Believe me, he broke my arm once. It wasn't fun. That's Nathanaël, and Nino. Nobody really knows what they do, but they've killed more men than you've probably met, so don't cross them."

The two in question had already lowered their masks and were shooting cold looks in Adrien's direction. 

"Honestly, though. They used to be assassins. They have muskets, daggers - every weapon imaginable, really. And swords, of course. But technically we all have swords, so-"

 

"Why are you telling me all of this? You're giving away your strengths. That seems like a terrible idea to me." Adrien tightened the reins and Plagg kicked his hooves impatiently. "Plus, half of your men aren't even _men_. What kind of pathetic bandits are you?"

 

Luka's expression turned from mocking and amused to dark. When he spoke, his voice burned with anger.

"If I ever see you again, I'll slit your throat. You've been warned. Leave. _Now._  Ivan, Kim, make sure this nice lady gets home safely." He indicated to the carriage behind Adrien, which had been forgotten about in all the chaos. The rest of you, back to your horses."

 

He pointed to Adrien as his team moved away. "Come near me again, and you're dead," Luka hissed, before turning and running back into the trees.

 

Adrien kicked his feet and made his way back to the palace as fast as he could.

He hated to admit it, but... those guys were _scary._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO I'm back with another chapter!
> 
> There's not much to say about this one, so... enjoy! :D
> 
> Oh ya btw Adrien in the first couple chapters of this is a bit of a misogynistic bitch so that isN'T GOOD, but that'll get better later on.

Chapter Two 

 

Princess Bourgeois' visit was less than a week away. It had been more than a fortnight and Adrien had been thinking about the team of - bandits? Vigilantes? Other highwaymen? - non-stop.

Luka and his comrades had really seemed to have a huge grudge against Adrien. Well, against _Chat Noir_. But... why? He wasn't doing anything wrong. He never hurt anyone. He never killed anyone. 

All he did was take money, jewellery, food - what was so bad about that? Money was overrated. Having grown up in the palace, Adrien knew that there was no limit to money. There was no limit to resources. Stealing wasn't a problem. It was just for fun. 

 

Adrien never had to worry about money. He'd never had to learn about its worth. He'd never learnt that some people didn't have it as easy as he did.

Of course, he realised that the servants and maids didn't have a great deal of money, but stealing from people didn't seem a big deal to him. It made no difference to him; so surely it made no different to those he stole from.

Anyway, it was just for _fun_.

 

As he lay in bed, Adrien thought about this. He wasn't doing anything wrong. Why had Luka regarded him with such disgust? Okay, so he had kind of insulted Luka's team. But half of them were _women_. Women weren't supposed to fight.

It was early evening, sixteen days since the run in with the group of fighters, vigilantes, bandits - whatever they were supposed to be. Admittedly, Adrien had felt a _little_ bit threatened by Luka's aggressive words, so he hadn't made an appearance as Chat Noir since that night.

Tonight, though - the day wasn't over; the sun hadn't yet set. He could easily sneak out now, and have some fun.

 _Yes,_  Adrien thought, _that's what I'll do._

So he moved the chest at the foot of his bed and retrieved his gear from beneath the floorboards. 

After swiftly readying himself for the night (and cursing Kagami for taking his weapons), he made his way out of the window. 

He took a new sword and musket from the armoury before getting to the stables and silently mounting his horse. It was still light; there would likely be at least a few people travelling on the road tonight. So Adrien made his way through the forest. But before he could reach the road, the prince saw a young woman on the forest path ahead of him. He dismounted and tied Plagg's reins round a nearby tree before moving towards the girl. Years of hunting practice had taught him how to walk silently on the forest floor, so he approached her undetected.

The girl wore a modest outfit: a simple dress of no great worth, but decent enough to show that her family clearly had enough money to live on. She was collecting flowers and humming a pretty melody to herself. And then she turned around and caught sight of Adrien - well, Chat Noir - and screamed. 

 

"Good Lord, you startled me! Has nobody ever taught you not to sneak up on a lady?"

She smiled playfully, and Adrien's breath caught in his throat.

 _This was the most beautiful person he had ever seen._ Her hair was so dark that the late evening sunlight made it gleam with a blue sheen; her eyes were a bright blue and they sparkled in the sun. Light freckles dusted her face.

Her expression changed when she took in his mask and outfit. 

"Oh," she said, a touch of distaste in her words. "You're a bandit, aren't you? Well, I have nothing worth stealing. My father's bread making doesn't really bring much money in - though he is the best baker in the land, and is an amazing person, might I add. The point is, I can't really afford to be robbed by a petty thief. I don't carry gold with me anyway, so I think you'll find there isn't much to steal. Unless you want to kill me, which I'd rather you didn't."

 

Adrien shook his head. "I'm not a bandit. I'm an esteemed highwayman!"

 

"Well, go about your business,  _esteemed highwayman."_

 

"You're not much of a delight to talk to. I thought ladies weren't supposed to talk back."

 

She snorted. "Well, you're not a very good highwayman then, are you?"

 

"Oh. I... I don't really know how to respond to that." Adrien leant against a tree and sighed. "Sorry. No one ever taught me how to hold a decent conversation with a commoner."

 

"You say that as if you aren't a commoner yourself. If you were of a higher class, you wouldn't feel the need to steal from people, would you?"

 

 _She had a point. And a pretty good one, at that._ "It isn't as simple as that," he muttered. 

 

"Okay, if you insist. Well, I'd best be on my way now."

 

"Wait! Don't go. I want to talk to you."

 

The girl rolled her eyes. "How charming. Honestly, I can't imagine why you, a bandit - 'esteemed highwayman', sorry - would want to conversate with me, a lowly bread maker's daughter. But conversation does typically begin with introductions."

 

Adrien brightened. "Oh, I can do that! My name is Chat Noir."

 

"My name is Marinette. Ah - Chat Noir. Yes, I think I've heard of you. You know, I'll never understand why people like you do these things. Are you so short on money that you need to take it from others?"

 

 _Quite the opposite, actually,_ Adrien thought bitterly. But she knew nothing. She had no idea how hard it was being a prince. He never got to do things for himself. Being Chat Noir just gave him a chance to experience the world. And, sure, he didn't _need_  the money, but stealing was fun. It was all just for fun.

 

"I... no, I'm not short on money. I only steal for fun."

 

Marinette looked shocked, and then... _sad_. She shook her head. "It's so sad that some people like you never learn how to be a good person."

She turned and began walking through the trees. 

"Wait, Marinette!" Adrien called, running after her. "Wait! I am a good person. Really, I am! Please don't leave! It's getting dark, and I can't let a nice girl like you walk through these woods on your own. See? I'm nice! I'm very nice. A real gentleman, some might say."

 

"Yes," she retorted, walking faster. "A highwayman. Very gentlemanly."

 

Suddenly they heard a horse's hooves a little way into the forest, and a gunshot ripped through the trees. Marinette jumped backwards into his arms.

 

"It's alright, fair maiden. I've got you. See? Gentlemanly."

 

She groaned and pushed herself away from him, ducking behind a tree. 

"Get behind a tree, Chat Noir. We could be in danger."

 

"Don't tell me what to do," he argued, getting behind a tree. The sound of hooves on the forest floor grew closer, and within seconds Adrien saw a horse moving towards them. Upon reaching them, the rider jumped off. They wore a black mask, and held a musket which they shot it the air once.

 

"Chat Noir," the rider said, tearing off the mask. _Oh, no._ That voice was familiar. That _face_  was familiar. "I know you're there. Need I remind you that I have both your musket-" he swung the weapon as if to prove his point- "and your sword?"

 

 _"Luka,"_  Adrien hissed through clenched teeth, stepping on to the path.

 

"And did I not tell you that I'd kill you if I saw you again? You certainly deserve to die. Stealing from people is a crime, kitty." He caught sight of Marinette. "And what are you up to now? Terrorising this poor young lady?"

 

Luka bowed to her as she, too, stepped out on to the path. "Ma'am, I apologise sincerely for any inconvenience this _idiot_  has caused."

 

Marinette giggled. "Thank you kindly, sir, but I can take care of myself."

 

"And I'm very glad to hear it!" Luka replied with a smile. "You know, I ran into the _infamous Chat Noir_  not three weeks ago. Took his weapons. And yet, here he is, terrorising people-"

 

 _"I'd hardly call it 'terrorising',"_ Adrien muttered darkly.

 

"-and generally being quite irritating. He seems to bounce back. Like a... like a... like something that bounces back. Well, I'll get him out of your hair. Oh, I'm Luka, by the way. Captain of the Butterfly Society. It was nice meeting you, Miss..."

 

"Ma-ma- Marinette," she stammered, blushing. 

 _Wow,_ Adrien thought, scowling. _Okay, the guy's kinda smooth, but she doesn't have to get all blushy and weird. And - what was this about butterflies? Luka didn't mention that before._

 

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Miss Ma-ma-Marinette." Luka grinned. "We'll be going now. Get on the horse, kitty. We're leaving."

 

"Stop calling me that! And - going _where?_ You can't tell me what to do. Plus, I have my own horse."

Luka's expression changed from light hearted and friendly to exasperated and annoyed. He poked Adrien in the back with the musket. 

"Get on the horse. Now."

 

Adrien obeyed, without another word. _This wasn't fair. He was the prince of France. This was not fair. He didn't do anything wrong._ And - 'the Butterfly Society'? He was confused about that. 

"What about my horse?" he asked as Luka climbed up behind him. 

 

"You will see him again." Luka clicked his fingers and two of his team appeared from behind trees. They lead Plagg away.

"Do you have spies hidden everywhere?" Adrien growled.

 

"Quite the contrary, actually. Those two just happened to be in the area." Though he couldn't see Luka's face, Adrien could hear the smirk in his voice as the horse began to move forwards.

"Farewell, mademoiselle," Luka calls over his shoulder, and they took off in a gallop.

 

"Where are you taking me? And why can't I ride my own horse? This is ridiculous," Adrien cried, the wind snatching up his words and whipping them away.

 

"I'm afraid I don't entirely trust you," Luka replied. His voice was low and right next to Adrien's ear, which made him feel oddly uncomfortable. Luka didn't answer Adrien's first question.

 

"Where are we going?" he demanded. There was no response. Suddenly two more horses were flanking them, movements fast and flowing in synch. The riders faces were masked.

All three horses sped up in unison, practically flying over the forest path, throwing fallen leaves around in their wake. 

 

"Please, it's getting dark. Let me go!" 

 

If Luka heard Adrien's protests, he didn't reply. To be fair, they were moving so fast that the wind whistled in his ears, and Adrien could barely hear his own words.

 

After riding for an uncomfortably long time, they reached a small outcrop of rocks deep within the forest, covered in vines and moss. It was like a small cliff, only a few metres high, but the horses wouldn't be able to jump that distance - and they weren't slowing down. Adrien started to panic.

"Luka! If we don't slow down, we're going to crash into those rocks!" he shouted. Luka just laughed and urged the horse forwards even faster.

The rocks were mere feet in front of them. Adrien closed his eyes and braced himself for impact - but it never came.

 

Tentatively, he opened his eyes. It was completely dark, but after a few seconds his eyesight adjusted to the gloom. They seemed to be in some kind of cave - the entrance of which had been totally obscured by the vines which covered the rock face.

The horses slowed to a stop and Luka dismounted, offering a hand to Adrien to help him down. 

"What is this place?" he breathed once he was off the horse.

 

"Welcome, my friend," Luka declared, "to the Butterfly Society's headquarters."

 

"I'm not your friend," Adrien muttered, his eyes wide with shock. This society thing had a _headquarters?_

 

The other two riders stood beside them, their masks both removed. He recognised them as Juleka and Kim.

 

"Be a dear and stable the horses, won't you, sister? And make sure Chat Noir's horse is fed and watered when Nino and Nathanaël return." 

Juleka nodded and led the three horses down a dark passage.

 

"Kim, round everyone up, we're having a meeting." Luka took Adrien by the wrist and led him down another passageway. It seemed to slope gradually downward; before long, the air felt damp and heavy. They were underground. Adrien gave up trying to disguise his awe. This place - it was _amazing_. Every so often another dark passage snaked away from the main path, and the walls occasionally opened into spacious caves. Torches dotted the walls every few metres, giving just enough light to see by. In places, water dripped from the ceiling, and moss gathered in clumps on the rock walls. This place was like an underground maze - tunnels twisted and turned like a rabbit's warren. 

 

"How do you know your way around?" Adrien asked quietly as Luka moved down yet another side passage.

 

Luka laughed. "I've lived here for years, kitty. The Labyrinth can be pretty intimidating at first, but you grow accustomed to it eventually."

 

"The... Labyrinth?"

 

"It's our nickname for this place." Luka paused, and turned to face Adrien. "The Society gathers here. We each have our individual chambers; there's a stable, a weaponry, dining hall - of course, it isn't _extravagant,_ but it's home."

 

"But why? I don't understand. Why would you live somewhere like this?" Adrien asked with a frown, and Luka shook his head sadly.

 

"We have no choice. Our villiage was burnt down. The king did nothing. All of our crops, our animals - our _families,_  Chat Noir - gone. We went to the king's castle seeking refuge, or compensation. He turned us away. We had nowhere else to go; so we came here, and formed our little group. The Butterfly Society works to right the wrongs that the king refuses to see to. Royalty cannot be trusted for help, so we settle things our way."

 

Royalty. That meant _him._ His father had been denying help to those who needed it, and Adrien was oblivious. To make matters worse, he was one of the ones who forced people to go running to the king for support. Okay, so he never hurt anyone. He never burnt down villages. But he stole from people - and losing things of value, even if they weren't significant to Adrien, was what caused people to have to live like this. Like Luka and his friends, living in this network of underground caves because people like him didn't think their actions through.

Because he didn't think his actions through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? A realisation? The beginning of a redemption? Find out next time!! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo my bros! Here I am with another chapter of this fic! Which you probably guessed by now because... you clicked it, right?  
> Aaaaaaaaanyway, good lord I've been feeling pretty under the weather and kiiinda lazy recently so I havent really been writing much. Hopefully when I get a laptop I'll be able to sort all my fics out and get things organised. Until then, random updates whenever!! Yay 
> 
> Okay well I hope you like this chapter! If you do, comments are always so nice to read, and kudos greatly appreciated ;D thank you all for wall the support so far :D!!!

 

Chapter Three

 

"Luka, that's... that's terrible. I'm so sorry."

 He didn't know what else he _could_ say.

With a shrug, Luka continued walking down the dark tunnel. "What do you care? You're a bandit."

 

"Highwayman."

 

 _"Highwayman._  My point is, why should you care? It's people like you who cause people like _me_ to live like... this." He gestured vaguely at the rocky walls of the passage.

 

Adrien stopped walking. "Luka, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I never... I never thought..."

He sighed and removed the mask. "Maybe this will help you understand. I grew up with money. Privilege. With no knowledge of value or worth. I was taught that money and provisions were always in excess. Stealing from people was just a bit of fun. I never realised that it was affecting people like this."

 

Luka turned, and his mouth fell open. "Your mask. You look so different without it. You - you're - correct me if I'm wrong, but...  _you're the prince of France."_

"Yes, I am. And I'm very sorry. I am such a huge coward. And I had no idea that my father was so cruel towards-"

 

Groaning, Luka buried his face in his hands. _"I can't believe I kidnapped the prince!"_ he shouted.

 

"Again, very sorry about that. I don't really know what to say to make it better. Just... I suppose I kind of deserved to be kidnapped, so I don't mind."

 

"This is treason!" Luka yelled. "I'm committing a serious crime! I'm not supposed to kidnap royalty!"

 

Adrien shrugged. "I don't know, it's not really a big deal. You didn't know-"

 

"You're the prince. Chat Noir, _the highwayman,_ is the _prince_. You're - _why?_ How?  I don't-" 

Luka sighed. "I can't believe this. I can't believe this at all. I can't believe I _kidnapped_ you."

 

"Okay, let's stop using the word 'kidnap' now. So, you threatened me, stole my horse, forced me to come with you, manhandled me, dragged me into an underground cave-"

 

Luka groaned.

 

"The point," Adrien continued, "is that I basically deserved it. If I, Chat Noir, had been caught by royal guards, I would be sentenced to death - if I wasn't the prince. But still, my father would be pretty angry. I actually think that this outcome is... much preferred."

 

"Why, though?" Luka cried. "Why would you, the prince, want to literally _loot_ people? Don't you have more money than you can count?"

 

Adrien shifted uncomfortably. "Well... life as a prince isn't all fun and games, Luka. There's a lot of responsibility and expectations. The Swedish princess will be arriving in Paris in less than a week. We're to meet to discuss our _wedding plans,"_  he said bitterly. "We have never met each other before . Her father will sign a contract, as will mine, and then the royal wedding will only be a matter of weeks. I don't want to be tied down so early in my life. I want _adventure_. That's why I adopted my other identity, Chat Noir. It isn't just the wedding, though. Obviously my first appearance as Chat Noir was long before I learnt of our bethrothal. I've never much cared for the life I am destined to lead. I wanted adventure, and so I chose the life of a highwayman - but I never considered the consequences. I never realised that my actions were causing damage."

 

Luka nodded slowly. "Okay. Okay. This is one of the stranger situations I've found myself in. But we can find a solution. So... you want a life of adventure. You don't want to go ahead with the wedding - correct?"

 

"Correct. But it's useless, Luka. There is nothing that you can do. I'm doomed to a fate I detest."

 

"Not so! You want adventure. Well, stealing from people is not a solution, but you can have adventure without negative consequences. The Butterfly Society helps and avenges those who have been wronged, yes?"

 

"Yes, but..."

Adrien raised his eyebrows, regarding Luka with curiosity. "Are you asking me to join the Society?"

 

Luka smiled slightly. "If I were to ask you, what might you say?"

 

Laughing, Adrien embraced Luka in a tight hug. _Luka, who he'd literally wanted to kill until five minutes ago. Luka, who had literally wanted to kill_ him _until five minutes ago._

"Thank you," Adrien whispered. "Thank you."

 

"What for?" Luka replied with a laugh. 

 

"For giving me a second chance." 

 

"I'm pretty sure this is your third chance, actually. Or maybe fourth - _ow,_  don't punch me, I'll revoke your chance."

 

"And thank you for not killing me." Adrien stepped away awkwardly. "Luka? Why _did_ you bring me here?"

 

"Honestly, I was going to through you in the dungeon," Luka said brightly, "but I suppose I don't have to now! Or... maybe it was because I knew you could become a great man."

Without waiting for a response, he took Adrien's wrist again and led him down another passageway and into an open cavern. It was surprisingly nice in there - carpets and furs lined the floor, and torches flickered on the walls. In the centre of the room -  _cavern_ \- there was a large, round table made of stone, with more than a dozen seats around it.

 

"This is where the Society meets. We discuss plans for future raids and missions," Luka explained. 

 

"Raids...?"

 

"Sometimes we steal money from people who won't miss it, and give it to those who are less fortunate."

 

"Oh, okay. So... how many of you are there?" Adrien asked, moving into the middle of the room and regarding the table with curiosity. It had strange runes and markings etched on to the surface.

 

"Well, there's Kagami, Juleka, Kim, Ivan, Alix, Nathanaël, Nino and myself - the raiding party that you, ah, _ran into_  the other week. But there are others. Lila, Max, Myléne, Alya and Rose make up the thirteen who are based here, but we have contacts with other societies similar to ours, residing in different parts of the kingdom. Rebels, outcasts - anyone who wants to make a difference."

 

Adrien nodded. "So, there are thirteen of you living here?"

 

"Eleven, actually," Luka corrected. "Max works at a blacksmiths in the city, and Alya is a servant in the palace, but they are sent for when important meetings or missions happen down here."

 

"Alya? A servant in the palace?"

 

"Mm. You know of her?"

 

He frowned. "Yes, I believe I do. You mean to tell me that she is part of the Society?"

 

Luka nodded. "She is, yes. And you haven't had the pleasure of meeting Rose, Lila, Max or Myléne yet. You see, the other week Lila injured her leg in a fight. That happens a lot. She's rather... headstrong. And the other four stayed here to look after her.

 Listen, the rest of the group will be arriving soon. I think it would be wise to keep your Chat Noir identity in front of the others. A lot of them have had... _negative_ experiences with royalty, and if they know that you are the prince, well... they may not be as open minded about it as I am."

 

"Alright." Adrien put his mask back on, and Luka shook his head.

"You know, that mask really does make you look very different," he said with a smile. "Well. Are you ready to attend your first meeting as a member of the Society?"

 

"Yes, I think so. So... you're just going to accept me as part of the group? Luka... isn't there something I have to do? Like, a test or something?"

 

"No. Well, I do think you ought to apologise to Kagami. And the rest of my friends, for that matter."

 

"Oh." Adrien frowned. "Do I have to?'

 

"Yes. Ah, look, speak of the devil." Luka nodded to Kagami, who had emerged at the entrance to the cavern. She regarded Adrien with disdain and sniffed haughtily.

 

"If it isn't Chat Noir. I hear they found you in the woods, harassing some poor young lady," Kagami muttered. 

 

"Ah, we did," Luka agreed, with a dreamy sigh. "Marinette. That was her name, was it not? What a wonderful woman. So... what's the word? So confident and brave and _amazing."_

 

Kagami crossed the room and dropped her sheathed sword on the table. "Luka, you were in her company for... what, five minutes?" She sat at one of the chairs and removed her leather boots, wincing slightly.

Luka frowned. "Rough day?"

Groaning, she nodded. "You'd think Lila would be a little fragile after her various injuries over the last month, but _no._  That girl is ruthless." Kagami sighed, but her voice held admiration and adoration. 'She gives me a run for my money, Luka. You should give her a chance to prove herself. Another raiding party, perhaps-"

 

"No. Not a chance, Kagami. Lila has proven herself many times. She's proven that she _cannot follow orders._ Lila's an asset to the team, really. She's a wonderful fighter, and has great skill - but she doesn't _think_. Once she learns to think through her actions, she can go on more missions. Her ruthlessness has gotten her hurt more than once." When Kagami began to argue, Luka simply shook his head, and she fell silent. He lifted himself on to the table and swung his legs absent-mindedly. "Do you suppose we'll see Marinette again? She seems the kind of girl who'd want adventure."

 

"She seems the kind of girl who'd want to be left alone," Adrien countered.

 

"And you only spoke to her for five minutes," Kagami added, and poked Luka in the side. "Sit on a chair, you heathen."

 

"Marinette was absolutely wonderful," Luka continued, ignoring both Adrien and Kagami. "An astounding young lady. I do hope we see her again."

 

Adrien frowned, sitting beside Kagami at the table. "I don't understand why you are so infatuated with her."

 

"And I don't understand why you are sitting at our table," Kagami muttered. "You, sir, are a criminal."

 

Luka tutted. "Ah - now, now, Kagami, be polite to our guest. He is-"

 

_"Sitting at our table?"_

"Please don't take this out on me. I was taken here against my free will. Luka kidnapped me." Adrien sighed. "It's dreadful."

 

"Oh, and he forced you to sit at the _table?"_ Kagami retorted. She looked over at the cave's entrance and brightened as somebody else entered. Adrien recognised him from their previous run in. "Kim! Tell Chat Noir to get away from my table."

 

"It's not your table," Kim replied, joining the three of them in the middle of the room. "Chat Noir, get away from the table."

 

 _"Stop it,_ you fools. Chat Noir, I did not _kidnap_  you. Kagami - not your table. Kim. Where are the others?" Luka asked, sliding off the table and on to a chair. 

 

"They're asleep. Luka, it's past midnight." Kim scowled at his leader. "You're mad."

 

"And yet you stay!" Luka replied brightly. "That makes you equally mad. You woke them, I assume?"

 

"You know what they say about assumption, Luka. It... it's bad. Don't. Yes, I woke them. They weren't impressed."

 

"...And?"

 

Kim hesitated. "They''ll be here."

 

Right on cue, three of the others entered the cave and sat down at the table across from them. Adrien recognised Luka's sister and the two ex-assassins - Nino and Nathanaël, he remembered. None of them looked particularly happy.

 

"The horses are in the stable," Juleka announced with a sigh. "And Lila's on her way, with Max and Rose. Ivan and Mylène are trying to tame the black horse. They're struggling. Alya got held up."

 

"Where's Alix?" Luka demanded, and Juleka shrugged.

 

"I tried to wake her up, but she wasn't having it," she responded. "Oh, look, Lila's here.'

 

Three more of the group entered the cave - Lila, closely followed by Max and Rose, Adrien assumed - and the two of them sat down at the table. Lila, however, remained standing. She folded her arms and frowned. 

 

"What is _he_ doing at our table?" she asked.

 

Luka sighed. "Lila, sit down. We don't have time for this. 

 

"I will not sit down. I  _can't_. He's in my place."

 

"Lila." Luka waved a hand dismissively. "Go over there and sit next to Rose."

 

 "But I want to sit next to Kagami," Lila snapped. "I don't want to sit next to Rose."

 

Rose looked shocked, and a tear ran down her face. Glaring at Lila, Juleka wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and murmured comforting words in her ear.

 

"Listen, maybe I can just move?" Adrien suggested. "Then you can sit next to Kagami."

 

Groaning, Luka hit his face with his hand. "Fine. Chat Noir, move, Lila, sit next to Kagami. Great. Is everybody okay now?"

 

Everyone began talking at once, shouting over each other. Adrien frowned, trying to make out who was saying what - Kagami wanted Adrien to leave the table, Kim wanted to know why he was there in the first place, and Max had figured out that over nine tenths of the group were, in fact, _not_ okay.

 

 _"Quiet!"_  Luka shouted, slamming a fist on the table. He then pulled a round pebble from his pocket and held it in the air. Everyone fell silent.

 

"What's the pebble?" Adrien asked. Luka shot him a dark glare; everyone else's eyes widened in shock. Nobody spoke. 

 

 _Was it suddenly very, very awkward?_  Echoed versions of his words punched the silence and circled the room. _Had he really spoken that loudly?_

"I'm... sorry?" he whispered.

 

"This," Luka declared, "Is the talking stone. If you're not holding it, you can't speak."

 

"I don't understand. I can speak just fine. It's fake! The stone is fake!"

 

Luka shook his head sadly. "Oh, kitty, you truly are a villain. _You're not supposed to talk._ You're not holding the stone. Be silent." He waved a hand in Adrien's face and sighed and shook his head again before addressing the group as a whole. "My fellow Butterflies-"

 

Adrien snorted. He caught Luka's disapproving glance and lowered his head. "You call them 'Butterflies'," Adrien muttered. "It's just amusing. Ah, sorry, continue."

 

"My _dear friends,_  you are probably all wondering why this infamous villain is here today. Tonight. This... morning - oh, Lord, it's past midnight already? Anyway, you're probably wondering what Chat Noir is doing here. Well, we have had a little talk, him and I, and we have decided that he will leave behind his life of crime and join us as a member of the society!"

 

Everyone stayed quiet.

 

"Okay everybody, I know I'm holding the stone, but you all may cheer now."

 

The room stayed silent, and Kagami raised a hand. Luka slid the pebble towards her. She picked it up and threw in the air, catching it before placing it on the table in front of her with one hand on top of it.

"I object."

 

Luka raised his eyebrows and shrugged, and Kagami sighed. "I'm just saying, this is a terrible idea. He's a villain, and villains don't change, Luka. I know you have a thing for picking up random attractive people and making them part of the posse, but this guy's a jerk. And he's sitting at my table."

 

From his place next to her, Kim stuck his arm in the air and waved it until Kagami handed him the stone. "It isn't _your_ table," he said before handing it back.

 

"All I'm saying," Kagami continued, "is that you, Luka, are an idiot, and you should think of better plans. Like... throwing Chat Noir in the dungeon. Or killing Chat Noir in a most violent and unpleasant manner. Or-"

 

"Do all of your 'better plans' consist of mistreating me?" Adrien interjected, and she met his gaze with a steely glare.

 

"Of course not. Don't be ridiculous! I was about to suggest we throw a tea party in your honour," Kagami shot back sarcastically. 

 

Adrien shrugged. "But... this is basically a glorified tea party. Without the tea. Right?"

 

Shaking her head, Lila snatched the stone from Kagami's hand. "When are you going to start taking this seriously?" she demanded. "If you are going to join the society, you need to stop your pathetic attempt at humour. And don't talk to Kagami like that, jerk. And don't talk if you don't have the stone!" Lila frowned at Adrien and passed it back to Kagami.

 

As Adrien held his hands up in silent apology, Luka stood up from the table and walked around to where Kagami sat. He ruffled her hair (earning a disgusted glare in the process) and took the stone from her hand.

 

"Does anyone else have any objections to make before we welcome the - uh, Chat Noir - to the Society?" he asked. 

 

Lila and Kagami rolled their eyes at each other; Kim shrugged half-heartedly and glared at Adrien; Juleka was fast asleep on the table and Rose was distracted with trying to wake her up. Max, Nino and Nathanaël shook their heads.

 

Luka beamed. "Excellent! Then it's settled. Chat Noir - welcome to the Butterfly Society!"

He pocketed the stone and nodded happily to the group. "You're free to go! Sleep well, everybody. I'll see you all in the-"

 

Most of the group had jumped up and left the room (cave?) as soon as he had dismissed them. Only Juleka (who was still sleeping at the table), Rose (who was still trying to wake her up) and Kagami remained, along with Adrien and Luka, of course. 

 

"I don't know why I bother," Luka said sadly."My team doesn't even want to hear I have to say."

 

Kagami groaned and stood up. "That's because you were going to say 'I'll see you all in the morning'. It _is_  morning, Luka. We should have been asleep hours ago." She turned to Adrien and held out her hand. He shook it cautiously. "Chat Noir. Welcome to the team. Now, in case you hadn't guessed, I'm Luka's right hand. The deputy leader, if you will. If anything happens to our beloved captain, I'm in charge. That means you want me to be on your side. If you cross me, you'll be sorry. And you already have, so technically you should be... being sorry right now, but - anyway, the point is that here I am, giving you a second chance.  Take it, Chat Noir, and use it wisely." Kagami drew a sword from her belt and handed it to Adrien. "Here.  Your musket is in the armoury. Welcome to the Society, kitty."

 

Adrien blinked in surprise and took the sword from her. _"My sword,"_  he whispered, failing to keep the sheer awe out of his voice. This lady was _intense_. "Thank you."

 

She gave a curt nod and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *e y e s! e m o j i!*
> 
> Okay but why is Lilagami so underrated they are the ultimate power couple also Lukadrien omg and c'mon bring on the Lukadrienette ahhhhhhhh
> 
> Anywayssssssss I hope you liked it! As always, feel free to come say hi on tumblr!! I also have pinterest - I'm kittychatnoir, same as here. I don't use it a lot but if you wanna see some boards for miraculous characters and *cough* halloween *cough* then that's a thing.
> 
> Soooooooo I'm gonna go now i guess but I'll be back >:-D (ignore evil face. He doesn't know what he's talking about) 
> 
> Also I'm working on an AU - not just for fanfics but a general AU I guess. It's called the Skimming Stones AU and basically Adrien is Ladybug and Luka is Chat Noir. That's it. That's the AU. Eventually I'll write something for it. I'd draw it but I cAN'T DRAW so *shrug* 
> 
> Anyway that is all I'm done with my rambling now so bYEEEE!!!!!!! :D
> 
> P.s. if some of this chapter got confusing I'm very sorry, writing so many characters in one go is really hard xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! This chapter is quite a bit shorter than the others, but I've had it sitting in my drafts for aaaaages so I figured if I post it as it is, maybe I can move onto the next chapter askngjsjfjs

Chapter Four

 

"She's pretty intense, huh?" Luka speculated with a smile. "I think you two will become fine friends in no time. Well,  Chat Noir, we should be getting you home, hm?"

 

Adrien nodded, as Rose lifted Juleka over her shoulders and headed out of the room.

 

"Goodnight, Luka!" Rose said cheerfully on the way out, readjusting the sleeping girl slung across her back.  "Goodnight, notorious highwayman."

The cave fell into a peaceful quietness. 

 

"They'll get used to you," Luka murmured after a moment.

 

"I know they will. Hey, Luka?"

 

"Mm?"

 

"Thank you. For accepting me so easily, and giving me another chance, and... just - thank you. For everything. " Adrien shot the Society's leader a smile. Just yesterday he had hardly understood the negative impacts of his actions, but now... now, he could help people. He could stray from the tiresome duties of a prince and live a life of adventure whilst still being a good person! And for that, he was truly grateful. 

 

Luka nodded. "That's okay, Chat Noir. Or... Prince Adrien, hm? I still can't believe you're really the prince. It's... wow. Technically I'm being... not legal. Technically this is treason. Technically-"

 

 _"Technically,"_  Adrien interrupted, "you are responsible for my safety. Thus, it is your duty to get me home safely. Okay?"

 

Smiling warmly, Luka took him by the arm and led him from the cave. "Okay, your Highness."

 

Adrien shoved a hand in his face. "Don't call me that, Luka! I will not hesitate to fight you!"

 

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!"

 

In seconds, Luka and Adrien were rolling around on the floor, giggling like children. 

 

"I can- beat you, Couffaine! I'm going to defeat y-" 

 

Luka grabbed Adrien's shoulders and easily flipped him over, pinning him to the ground. 

"Somehow, _your Highness,_ I highly doubt that." 

 

"Good _lord,_  Luka, you are stronger than you look." 

 

"Uh, thanks?" Luka laughed. "Though I hope I look at least a  _little_ intimidating." 

 

Adrien smiled fondly and shook his head. "Not at all! You're just really cute."

 

As he realised what he'd just said, the prince felt himself blush. Luka snorted. "Excuse me? Did you just call me 'cute'?"

 

"...No?"

 

"Ha! It's too late to redeem yourself, _Chat Noir._ You called me cute! You think I'm cute! That's so adorable."

 

"And you, _Luka,_ are _twelve,"_  Adrien muttered. 

 

"Hm? What was that?"

Luka smirked. "Need I remind you that I have clearly got the upper hand?"

 

"Need I remind _you_  that I-"

Adrien pushed himself upwards, throwing Luka off onto the floor and landing on his feet. He drew his sword in one swift motion and had the tip of the blade at Luka's throat in mere seconds.

"-am the prince?" 

 

With a laugh, Luka casually flicked the blade away from him and got to his feet. "You may be the prince, kitty, but your technique is lacking. Sure, you've been trained in swordfighting - but have you been trained _well?"_

 

"I have been trained by the finest tutors in the kingdom," the prince retorted. "I should think so." 

 

"Hmm." Luka seemed to think about that for a moment, before taking Adrien's hand and leading him down the passageway. "Come, now, my prince. It is late; you should rest if you want to function properly when you wake. I can assure you that my team can teach you with more efficiency than every one of your tutors. Tomorrow you shall get a full night's sleep, but the day after, training begins at sundown."

 

"What? What if I don't want training?"

 

"You need it. Your Highness, we have arrived at the stables. You should find your... _beast_  inside. I am sure you can make your own way out; just follow the light." Luka turned to leave. "Have a wonderful evening." 

 

Adrien barely had time to process what had happened before the Society's captain had disappeared into the Labyrinth. 

The prince shook his head.

 _Huh,_  he thought to himself. _Luka sure is something._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof
> 
> i forgot how much i love this fic fksjgkdjgksj

**Author's Note:**

> I'm protectchatnoir on tumblr if you wanna find me there!! Thanks for reading :D


End file.
